


Menyapu

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Sweeping
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Halaman rumah Japan berantakan—akhirnya menyenangkan.





	Menyapu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Semi-Canon.

Pagi itu, halaman rumah Japan berantakan. Musim gugur sudah tiba. Dedaunan berguguran, angin mendaratkan mereka tanpa mengenal tempat. Kebetulan, halaman rumah Japan menjadi salah satu tempat pilihan angin untuk mendaratkan dedaunan. Mau tidak mau, Japan harus membersihkannya.

Japan mengambil sapu lidi dan mulai menyapu halamannya. Dengan halaman luas yang separuhnya dipenuhi daun, Japan mungkin akan butuh dua hingga tiga jam hingga tamannya kembali bersih. Mungkin.

“Japan!”

Japan menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya sebentar. “Taiwan? Sedang apa di sini?”

“Mau mengajakmu pergi!” balas Taiwan girang. “Tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk?”

“A-ah, y-ya.” Japan mengusap tengkuknya. “Mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi.”

“Aku bisa membantu!” seru Taiwan sambil menyelonong masuk ke halaman rumah Japan.

“J-jangan! Aku tidak mau merepot—“

Taiwan mengambil sapu yang dipegang Japan lalu mulai membersihkan halaman rumah pria itu. Japan, tidak mau merepotkan Taiwan, buru-buru mengambil sapu lain dan kembali menyapu.

Pada akhirnya, hari itu mereka habiskan untuk menyapu halaman rumah Japan berdua.


End file.
